Real or not
by AmaneRose
Summary: Real or Not? Is there a galaxy beyond our own that contains the Naruto world? Two girls get sent to an E.T. world for informtion gathering. How will they adjust to their surroundings and how will they deal with their emotions?How does Itachi fit into this
1. The News

**A/N-** this was just an idea that my friend gave me/insisted that I write. Since she hadn't read any stories like this before, so i hope this will keep your interest long enough to find out what happens in the end.

* * *

A girl sat in front of a T.V flipping through channels trying to find something on, on any of the 999 channels that she had. Nothing was on, including the music channels that just played music. There was just nothing on and there was nothing to do except just to sit there. In front of the T.V and flip through the channels out of boredom.

The girl had long dark brownish-blackish hair that went down to mid-back length and deep dark brown eyes, they weren't dark enough to look black but they were dark enough to stand out. She had yellowish-palish skin, saying that she had to have some French in her background. She was 5' 5" the average height of a fourteen year old. She was laying on her stomach with her head turned to the left so she could see the T.V. Her arm was hanging from the couch with the remote in hand with it cocked upward so she could flip through the channels. She stopped at a channel that was talking about space ships and the possibilities of life outside our own galaxy. She liked space stuff and anything related to the outside world that was so much undiscovered just like the ocean itself.

It seemed like the two were some what alike and so much different. It intrigued her to her fullest extent. She sat up and started watching the show until it came to the end. She glanced at the clock through the pitch blackness of the house that wasn't lite up with the light of the T.V., it read 9:30 pm.

Her mother was working late and her father was out on a business trip and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon, her mother was closing the store so she wasn't going to be back until, at least, midnight. The girl was about to flip off the T.V when a commercial came on that caught her eye really quick. It was NASA. They were coming on the air, live from their meeting room were every single person of the staff was seated. She hadn't expected something like this to come on. So she sat and watched to see what they had to say.

'Thank you for coming here today and for the viewers to be watching. We the people, of NASA, have been getting strange readings of certain things that we might think be coming from outside our own galaxy and from another,' everyone in the room started to talk and the girl adjusted herself so she would be more comfortable,'For the past few years we have been getting these readings and have been trying to figure out where they were coming from. Recently we have found the source of where they had been coming from and we now know that there is life beyond our own world.' The girls eyes widen with surprise and excitement, people were talking at the meeting and the girl just wanted them to shut the hell up so that they could get on with their report.

'The people of NASA would like to say before we end this that we will be sending two people to that galaxy and to exactly where we have been getting our readings and the first two people to call and have the expectations that we inquire will be sent there to see what there is to find out about.' The girl reached for the phone that was right by the couch so that when this ended she could tell her friend about it. 'But there is one thing we would like to get out before we tell the number. This here is a picture that we got that we received in a reading.' The guy stepped out of the way and on the screen behind him showed a blurry picture of, what she thought that would never appear up for anything, Kakashi when he was about the age of fourteen. 'We figured out that this was a picture of one of the characters off of a T.V show called Naruto and we assure that we are not kidding when we say that we got this from somewhere else than our own galaxy. What you are seeing is an actual person in another world far beyond our own galaxy and life.' The girl was just staring at the television with astonishment with phone completely forgotten in her hand until they mentioned that they were about to give out the number in just a moment. She wasn't going to pass up on this at all. Even if they weren't going to let her in, at least she could say she tried.

'The number is,' she turned on the phone and got ready to dial,'1-800-NASA-ONE.,' she dialed it just as he read it off. It wrung three times before someone picked up, "Hello, this is NASA. How may I help you?" A lady picked up and the girl was thankful that at least someone picked up.

"Uh..yeah..hi..I..um wanted to apply for the space trip to that galaxy that you guys just found out about." The girls voice was unsteady at first but then she got courage near the end.

"...Hold on just a moment please."

There was a long pause for a few moments and then a guy came on the phone and he sounded just liked the guy she had just heard on the T.V, "Hi, I'm the NASA representative and I heard you wanted to apply for the trip to the new galaxy, correct?"

"Yes. I also wanted to apply my friend too." While she was waiting for someone to pick up she thought that if she didn't invite her friend to it she would surely kill her when she saw her at school the next day.

"Alright. But I have to say I didn't expect anyone to call until tomorrow really."

"Hehe."

"Well anyway, I have to ask you a few questions to make sure you're qualified for the job. Along with your friend. Are they there with you?"

"Uh..no, but hold on I'll go get her on my cell and put her on speaker if she'll pick up and if not I practically know her enough to answer as if I was her."

"Alright."

The girl put down her phone and grabbed her cell after turning on the light. The phone wrung two times and a girl picked up the phone and said in a sleepy voice ,"Hello."

"Hey, I'm gonna put you on speaker real quick and you need to answer some questions for this guy after I answer them, alright," The girl put the phone that had the NASA person on there on mute so he wouldn't hear her of what she said next," If he asks you your age, say eighteen and I'll explain the rest of this later alright?" She unmuted the phone. "Alright." Came the sleepy reply and she put her friend on speaker.

The guy began , "Well first off, what are your names?"

"Storm'," came the reply from the dark haired girl and from the cell phone, "Danyelle."

"Right now we don't have to worry about the last names, so the next question is, male or female?"

"Female," came from both girls at once.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"No."

"Do you keep yourself in the best physical shape you can and eat healthy food?"

"Yes for both," came Storm's reply.

"I try," came Danyelle's.

"Alright, Do you work out daily?"

"Yes."

"Have you graduated High School already?

"...Yes." Storm said unsurely. She didn't want to get caught lying to NASA.

"Yeah, same here." Danyelle said quickly, wide awake now.

"...You guys don't sound like your eighteen. Are you guys sure your eighteen?"

"Of course we are. God. We keep getting told we're 14 but we just look like it."

"..Yeah. What she said." Danyelle said undecidedly. She was now getting curious as to what Storm was getting her into.

"O.K. And do you have any medical problems, breathing problems, or allergies?"

"None to all." Said Storm triumphantly.

"Same." Said Danyelle.

"Alright and it seems that you make the qualifications for the trip and one last question for the both of you just so that we can get in touch again later on because even though you make it, we might not want to take you, so this is to just make sure, what are your full names and your phone numbers?"

"Storme Calcia."

"Danyelle Fluton"

"And your phone numbers?"

After Storm and Danyelle told the guy their phone numbers and he hung up Danyelle yelled," What the hell did you get me into, Storm?"

"Well you see..uh..it's a long story."

"I have all night and now spit it out."

"..Fine." And with that Storm began to tell Danyelle about the T.V announcement and what NASA had said and the picture of Kakashi. And during the whole Danyelle was as quite as a mouse until she finished and Danyelle took a long pause before she spoke.

"Are you serious? You just got us to be the first people to go to another galaxy that has Kakashi in it."

"Uh..yeah..I guess so." Storm said uncertain of how Danyelle was going to react because she knew that she could switch her attitude real quick and easily.

"Wow. At least you didn't forget to mention me." She said in an astonished and calm voice."Yeah..well...hey I'm gonna get to bed. So I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright, night."

"Yeah..night."

The two friends hung up and went to bed thinking if they were actually going to be let in so they could be let into outer space to go to a new galaxy.

The next day Danyelle and Storm were at school enjoying it while they could. They were afraid for two reasons. One, if NASA would really let them be a part of the space ship trip and two because if their parents found out they wouldn't know what to do or how to explain it to them. Storm had told Danyelle that she could blame everything on her if she wanted, she didn't mind, she drug Danyelle into it in the first place.

Danyelle had black hair and pitch black eyes. Her skin was slightly darker than a tanish color and lighter than a female African American, but of course she was half black and half Caucasian white. She was 5' 8" and was also 14 years old.

By the time school ended and everyone was leaving to get on their buses, Storm and Danyelle took their time so they could have a little dignity before they got in trouble.

When they arrived back at home, both there houses were deathly silent until both Danyelle and Storm walked into their own living rooms and saw that their parents were sitting there. Each parent looked up at their child and frowned.

'Shit,' They both thought, 'they found out.'

About two hours later every parent was slightly disappointed with Storm for what she had done. Danyelle had called Storm and put her on speaker phone and she explained everything to both parents at the same time. Lets just say that none of them were using their regular voices until she mention why she had called and the reason for them to go into outer space. When she said all that, they all had shut up on the spot.

After a few minutes of silence they all said they had to go because they didn't have anything else to say. When they hung up, both phones wrung at once and each parent looked at the phone curiously. One parent of either child picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi is Storm,"

"Danyelle,"

"there?"

"Yeah, hold on." both parents said and then handed the phone to the designated child of question.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Storm,"

"Danyelle,"

"Yeah."

"You have been selected as our representative to go on our space trip to the new galaxy and find out what there is to know about it."

From there own homes Danyelle and Storm went wide-eyed and then yelled, surprisingly at the same time, "Hell yeah!!!"

* * *

**A/N-**

Hehe..how do u like it so far?

It'll get way funny and a lot better later.

Leave a Reveiw please.


	2. Training and Blast Off!

**A/N-** Alright new chapter. This one was a little harder to write, but it's funnier. Oh and stuff with the naruto characters is starting next chapter. I had to write hw the girls got there first or else it wouldn't make any since. So sorry if you've gotten bored. But I'm really trying.

Oh Don't really know that much about NASA so just bare with me on this. Enjoy!!

* * *

A black Hummer drove down a road with houses surrounding it on both sides. People were standing outside there doors or looking out the window to see what was going on since the Hummer had two Federal Government cop cars in front and back of the vehicle. By now people had heard over the radio, T.V., and whatever else that gave out important information from the news, that Storme Calcia and Danyelle Fluton were going to go to NASA and train to be sent into outer space to go to the new world.

As the cars went by, down the streets, some of the streets had to have a barricade to keep people from getting closer to the subjects of question. There were T.V cameramen and interview people all around wanting to know or find out or ask questions to the two fourteen year old girls that somehow got into the mission, since the minimum age was supposed be eighteen or older. Everyone was wondering how they got in it.

Yes, the news and everyone else in the world heard when NASA released the information saying that the two girls were fourteen. Everyone was shocked when they said this and even some people were protesting saying that they shouldn't let some teenagers go into outer space when they should let some more experienced pilots go instead. People were outraged and some people just disliked the idea all together, people and the mission. NASA said that thousands of people applied for this and a lot of them were what they were looking for, but when they trying to test the possibilities of how long they would last in space from the force and seeing what age group would be most fitting, every age eighteen and above seemed to have some complications with the force in which the ship was to blast off and out of our galaxy. But when they tried ages younger than eighteen it seemed like they had more of a chance to survive than any other age group and since they all did background checks on every single person, they found out that even though they lied to them they were the only people who applied that were of the right significance that they needed for this trip and since they were the only one's that applied from that age group, they were aloud to come on trip.

When people heard this people seventeen and younger were surprised and everyone older were outraged saying that it wasn't fair and that were going to be scarifying two young innocent souls just so they could find out if there was actually another place outside the galaxy. NASA said it wouldn't be any different from sending two older, more experienced people. Families were going to be sad, broken, shaken into fear of both if the rocket exploded when it launched and for the fear of never seeing there children again. But there was that fear in everyone no matter if they were related or not because even though they weren't related they would still be scared with or for the family, but nothing could really help the fact that someone somewhere was going to be the one to sent.

When Storm and Danyelle went to school the next day after news got out, there were cameramen outside their school and homes trying to ask them questions and because somehow the police new this would happen their were police and blockades put up everywhere from where their bus would arrive to all the way to the school. When they got to school, some people didn't like them and some people were happy and congratulated them on their success. The people who didn't like the fact that were going either pushed them or threw stuff at them or said terrible things to them, like for example, '_We hope your ship blows up when it launches,' 'Say goodbye to life 'cause you ain't gonna see it ever again, you sluts,' ' You should've kept your mouths shut because now there isn't any way you can go back now,' and 'I here hell's a good place for girls who don't know what they're getting into.'_

Even though Danyelle and Storm kept hearing these cruel words, they didn't care because not only were they being comforted by the people who happy for them, they were also doing this for science and for the fact that they might be able to Kakashi in person and see what it was like to be a ninja, hopefully if they could make it there without any malfunctions. Every time they thought that, they would literally hit, pinch, slap, themselves or each other for thinking such things for the fact that it meant that they would never be able to see their parents or families ever again.

As the Hummer pulled up to Storms' house, they were all there since it was closer to the exit of the neighbor hood and the car wouldn't have to stop twice, people of both protesting and excitement were crowed around to watch as the new heroes of the world where going to come out and get into the car to be on their way so they could be sent to NASA for training and then when it was time to be sent into space to the other galaxy. Eight men and two women stepped out the cars and were dressed in black outfits. One man and a woman walked up to the door, knocked, and waited for a reply. The door opened and they were let in.

Both parents of both children shook hands with Government Officials and greeted them and when they finished the Officials looked towards Storm and Danyelle and greeted them.

"Hi, you must be Danyelle and Storme, Correct?" Said the female with a polite and cheerful voice.

"Call me Storm. I like it better." Storm said in an annoyed tone.

Danyelle was quiet for a moment and they said out of nowhere, "We shall call you the Men. In. Black. Or Mibs for short."

"Danyelle." Said her father in a stern voice, showing that he was saying 'don't say that, it's inappropriate'. Danyelle just stared for second then said, "Well it suits them. They are all wearing black, so why not?"

"It's alright. We get called that a lot, we're kind of used to it by now." Said the male Official. "But it's time now that we need to leave or else were gonna be late, since your on a schedule for a flight and then another flight."

Storm nearly fell over since they were going to be stuck inside one kind of vehicle or another. It didn't matter what kind it was, but if it was something that meant sitting on her ass for long period of time without being able to move her legs from one position, she got either pissed or bored or started to complain a lot. In which it was good idea that Danyelle was coming because this way she wouldn't get bored and all she has to do is start to beat up on Danyelle and then they would be able to beat the crap out of each without any problems and plus it would help pass time when they were both bored out of there minds.

Storm and Danyelle said their goodbyes to their families and left with their stuff from the house. They both almost practically brought/packed everything they owned, since they were going to be living at NASA, training and what not, they had to bring stuff that would help them be less bored after they were done. Most of the stuff was notebooks and pencils since they liked to write stories. Also Storm had bought, recently, a portable Ipod player that would let them listen to music without listening to it through the headphones. Plus tons of batteries that would let them last awhile before they would let NASA and NASA charity money pay for them and the trip.

Their bags were packed in the trunk they left the house and they let the yelling of good and bad things engulf them. Before they got in the car, both of them looked back and waved to their parents and then got in the Hummer. When they got in it was actually pretty neat. There was a lot of room, Storm sighed happily since she saw that there was a lot of leg room. The seats were black and so was the carpeted floor.

When the car drove off Storm and Danyelle both thought, 'There's no going back now.' After about twenty minutes of driving in silence, besides the short little conversations with driver and the female that they met earlier, Danyelle and Storm pulled out their Ipods and started listening to them. Danyelle was listening to Violent Pornography by System of a Down and Storm was listening to Send me an Angel by Zeromancer.

After about a couples hours of driving Storm and Danyelle somehow fell asleep on the trip. Since Storm was sitting on the right side she fell to her left on Danyelle's shoulder and after a little bit, since they weren't wearing seat belts, Danyelle shifted so that she laying on the seat with Storms head laying on her stomach. The female Official looked through the mirror and smirked a little at the site before her. Two friends that could care less about anything and practically wouldn't do anything without telling the other about it. True friends. No, Best friends.

They finally arrived at the airport and when Storm and Danyelle got out they found out that they were going to be flying in a private plane just for them and some cops were already there to insure their safety.

The girls enjoyed the plane because they had more room to move around and every now and then they would get into a fight with each other and the cops would have to break them up and say that it wasn't safe for them to fight on the plane because then they wouldn't know what could happen. And being the smart-ass that Danyelle was she said,'Well we won't know what happens until it does.' Storm started laughing at her friends comeback and and since the cop was getting frustrated with her, he just handcuffed Danyelle to her seat so she wouldn't move. And this resulted of getting a cussing and a very pissed off Danyelle and a very hyperventilating Storm, who was on the plane floor laughing her ass off even though her laughs were silent since she was laughing without any air which she gasp for every now and then.

To Danyelle it seemed like the trip was taking forever, but when they landed she thought it was finally over and the only thing they had to do was take a half hour drive, but oh she was wrong. Well except for the half hour part. The girls were escorted to another flying machine, but to there pleasure it wasn't a plane but a Helicopter instead. Storm and Danyelle were so excited they didn't even hear anything that the person was saying and ran to it just as it started up. Danyelle and Storm were excited the whole way there and were taking pictures along the way.

Once they arrived at NASA, they saw that it was huge and when they coming in it seemed small, but now seeing it up close, 'God..damn.' Danyelle thought to herself. Storm was to busy trying to write something in her note book that she was trying to finish and didn't even acknowledge or even look at for that matter at the building.

They were greeted and lead in the building so they could have a tour of were they'll be training and working. While they were walling, practically in the middle of the tour, Storm blurted out, "Where's our stuff? Just to ask."

Sean, the tour guide person, responded by saying, "Your stuff is being transported into your rooms, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Hold on, so do we get separate rooms or do we have to share a room?" Danyelle asked eagerly.

"Separate. And now lets get on with the tour because this really important for the both of you to know where everything is here."

"Fine." Said both girls. Since they had their cameras with them they were taking pictures of almost practically everything except for a few things.

They got there rooms and put everything away and then got ready for bed since it was 9:30 at night night. They each flopped down on there beds and both their last thoughts were of how they were going to mess up or piss off their instructor the next day at training.

* * *

"You fucking bitch!! You're not supposed to put it there, it goes over there!!!" Yelled a very annoyed brunette.

"Your the bitch and Shut the hell up. It doesn't go over there because this the piece that's supposed to go in the box with all the wires..."

"Control box." Corrected the Instructor, but was ignored.

"and over there is not the box with the wires! It's the area with fuel tanks."

"No it's not, it goes over there!!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes. It. Does!!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"No it doesn't!!" Danyelle was getting pissed and then swung her arm at Storm in an attempt to hit her, but they were in their suits and in a very huge pool, she hit her but it didn't hurt her. Storm got mad and then they were hitting each other and it kind of looked like the Matrix if you thought about it.

They people at NASA who were watching were either shaking their heads or snickering. They girls had been there for practically almost three months and with each passing day it was getting closer to the launch date. And all the girls were doing most of the time were just fighting each other not getting anything done. But the people figured that to see what the girls would do better in, time wise. They decided to try training them at different times to which was better and the figured out that they did better in the morning because they practically still asleep and they actually understood them, so they stuck to start training at 3 in the morning.

"Storm, Danyelle. Stop fighting right now or else will move the launch date further back.," Came the voice through their head sets and they immediately stopped fighting because they didn't want to wait longer.,"And Danyelle, it goes over where Storm was pointing at."

"Ah!! I told you, Atame!!"

"Shut up Hirogeru!!!"

"God and we have four more hours of this shit too." said the instructor.

* * *

Storm and Danyelle were suiting up because today was the big day. They were going to be sent into outer space and to the new galaxy. And to the Naruto world. The girls walked out of the rooms and out into the hallway where there instructor was waiting along with a few other people. They were escorting them to their ship.

People all around the world were watching the T.V., or listening to the radio. As the two girls started walking to the space shuttle, they came across their parents and told them their goodbyes and head to the ship again. Cameras were everywhere watching them. They waved at them too.

As they boarded the ship, people all over the world got into suspense and the people who said bad things to them were wanting to take back what they had said. As they got situated in their seats, the guy in command came on and said what they should do and what was going to happen.

"We've already gone over this. How many more times do we have to do this before you shut up about it." Danyelle said. Storm wasn't being very talkative right at the moment so she didn't have anything to say.

"We just want to make sure so you don't forget later."

As the ship started up they went air so people could here them and the commander came back on and said," Alright girls, how do you feel at the moment?"

"Fucking awesome and scared shitless." Said Danyelle really excited. Everyone in the command room laughed.

"Storm?"

"(takes a deep breath)...LET'S ROCK THIS SHIT!!!" Storm yelled and everyone everywhere cheered with glee and excitement. Danyelle just looked at Storm and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing.. it's just I've seen you so excited except for when we went to the amusement park."

"Yeah...Damnit!!"

"What now?"

"I know I was forgetting something."

"And what is what that?"

"I meant to go to the amusement park to have a little before we left, but oh well, it's to late now."

"Sucks to be you."

"Shut up Danyelle."

"Whatever."

The ship got even more ready and then everyone heard and followed along with the countdown," 5..4..3..2..1.."

"FUCKING BLAST OFF!!!" Danyelle and Storm yelled at the same time and a whole bunch force was then applied to them.

Within 10 seconds they were already at Mars and still shooting strong. Storm opened her eyes just in time to see Jupiter, "Holy Shit!! It's Jupiter!!"

"Awesome!!!!"

"Still holding on well right?" Asked the commander to the girls.

"Hell yeah!!"

Since they were on the air everyone hearing this and then they heard Danyelle say, "Here's Pluto!!"

"May god be with you." said the Commander.

"Yeah right!!," yelled Storm.

"'Cause we're going to hell!!!!" Danyelle yelled finishing Storms sentence, "Hahahahha!!!"

Right after that they lost all contact with the girls and after a minute Joe, the person in charge of the shuttle maintenance said, "Uh, chief. I forgot something."

"What is it?"

"I forgot to put on the return ship for them so they could come back."

"Dear lord."

As the two girls left the galaxy they then went into complete darkness except for the lights in the ship and the very small dot in the distance in front of them. Hopefully the other galaxy. After a few more minutes the ship automatically went into auto control and slowed down so the would have enough fuel to get there.

Danyelle unbuckled her seat belt and floated to the back of the ship where all her books were a got one out and started read upside down.

"Danyelle! Come here and help me get out of this seat!" Storm yelled. Danyelle floated back up to the front and saw that Storm had gotten stuck with her seat belt, she sighed, then got her out of her seat.

"What should we do now?" asked Storm.

"Read, write, whatever else can keep you entertained."

"Hm..lets check out the food in the kitchen to see what they gave us."

"Alright."

"Ah...noo.." Danyelle said in a mad/annoyed tone.

With a little Debbie cake stuffed in her mouth, Storm flipped upside down and asked, "What?"

"They gave us Chicken flavored ramen." Danyelle replied.

"No way. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. See."

"Awesome!!"

"Back off they're mine, hirogeru!"

"Hmph...it's not like I want your stinky ramen anyway...atame." With that Storm floated towards the front of the ship and got out a pencil and notebook and started where she left be they had to leave.

Danyelle started to make herself ramen and they both just floated in the air. This was going to be one long trip.

* * *

So hope you guys liked it so far. I'm really trying on this. Really I am. And if there are any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me. I was on a roll when I was writing this so I might've missed a few a things here and there.

Next Chapter is going to start to have the Naruto characters in it. So please be paitent and once again I don't know that much about NASA so don't blame me if something is wrong about it.

Please review.


	3. Amnesia

A/N- Please forgive me if anything about the rockets or anything else is wrong, but once again I'm not an expert on space that much and we just started stuff about space and space ships and satellites and all that other good stuff in school. But believe me when I actually started writing this most of the stuff was actually pretty close to what they do in NASA. Almost anyway. I'm kind of a science geek. Mainly when it comes to outer space.

So Read and Please Review! Enjoy!!

* * *

The two weeks were coning to an end and Danyelle and Storm knew it too. One, because that was the estimated time, and two, because the galaxy took up the whole window when they looked out it. They were kinda excited about it for two reasons also, one, because they would be able to set foot on land again, if they didn't crash, and two because they were running out of food. Scratch that, they were down to the last pack of pork-flavored Ramen and they were practically killing each other for it, seriously. The two girls were honestly spinning, rolling, flipping, punching, kicking, etc, over they last pack of food.

"I had it first! Now give it here!!" Said a very eager and hungry black-eyed girl.

"No way!! You took my pack of food a while back! Give it to me!!" Yelled a frustrated brunette.

"Well you said you didn't want it!"

"Doesn't mean you could eat all the food. I barely ate a fifth of the food on board!"

"That's your fault, not mine!!"

Before Storm could yell something back at her childhood friend, a loud beeping siren and electronic voice came on and said, 'Now entering unknown atmosphere.' Danyelle was distracted and seeing that she was, Storm yanked the cup out of Danyelle's hand eat ate whatever was in there in five seconds flat. Danyelle just looked at her in disgust and in annoyance. She knew that she had eaten most of the food, but that was because Storm kept saying that she could either have it or she wasn't hungry at all. Besides that she was also amazed at how fast Storm ate the Ramen without getting sick.

Storm tossed the trash aside and then grinned with victory. But then she illy green, she looked like she was about to throw up and now it was Danyelle's turn to grin with victory. "You shouldn't have eaten it so fast. Now your sick, aren't you?"

"Not really, but it didn't have time to settle first which is making my stomach hurt."

"I've told you not to eat so fast."

"Shut up and what's that annoying sound?"

The voice been saying over and over that they were entering the atmosphere and neither one of them had moved an inch. So once they heard the voice again they quickly moved to their seats and started to put on their seat belts. Danyelle put on hers with ease since it was practically the easiest thing in the world to do. But on the other hand Storm never really put on a seat belt anywhere she went, so she had some troubled. She was cursing and the seat belt and swearing to kill the making of the damn thing. But unfortunately the guy had already died.

Danyelle sighed and then unbuckled her seat belt and went to Storm and untied Storm's because she got frustrated and just tied it together. Once she finished that she put it on for her and got back in her seat, but unfortunately right when she finished putting on her seat belt they hit some kind of force that sort of slowed down the ship and made the two girls go flying forward, but Storm was reluctantly caught by her seat belt, but Danyelle wasn't so fortunate. Her head went flying forward and hit the edge of the dashboard that didn't have any buttons near it.

"God Damnit!!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!"

"Oh Shut up!!"

They hit another force that sent Danyelle's head flying again. This caused her to continue cussing and made Storm laugh even harder. After a few more times of Danyelle hitting her head on the dashboard, Storm was now laughing so hard she was gasping for air and making high squeaking sounds. The ship was heading straight toward an unknown planet with the girls inside practically knocked out from all the force being applied to them.

If any thing was on the planet below, they would've seen something that looked like a bright star falling from the sky. As ship was descending, the pressure decreased. The rocket, when it got through the atmosphere, opened up some parachutes to help them slow down, but it only slowed them down about 5,000 mph. They were still coming in at a great speed. Their ship had to go in for a crash landing because one of the boosters started to fail.

The white and black ship glided through the air and into the dark luscious forest below, flattening trees, making a trail, and rattling the cockpit, in which the the teenage girls were in. The rocket slid for about a half mile then came to a complete stop. The girls were knocked out for about 15 minutes until Storm woke up and got up out of her seat, successfully getting her seat belt undone. She stumbled over to Danyelle and undid her life preserver, she then stepped fully in front of Danyelle and grasped her shoulders firmly...

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN FAT ASS UP!!!" Yelled the brunette angrily while shaking Danyelle vigorously back and forth.

Danyelle finally came through and then they got into an argument again with neither of them winning. The teenagers grabbed all their shit and opened up the hatched. They didn't see if they was any fresh air so when the door flew open, Storm totally missed the steps and started gasping and saying, "To much fresh air. Need non-to-much-fresh air."

"Get up," Said Danyelle annoyed," and quit being so dramatic. It's not like fresh air will kill you."

"You don't know that," Strom was standing now with a half worried half serious look on her face, "I could've been killed for all you know."

"I would've appreciated it better if you did though." Danyelle murmured under her breath.

Danyelle and Storm sat down on the ground and just breathed in the fresh forest air. They were staring the forest in awe because where they were from, every which way they turned their heads there was another section of forestry being torn down for unnecessary reasons. All people wanted to do is build there companies in some suburban area with a lot people around. They don't care about the trees or the wildlife, they only care about getting rich so they can buy whatever they want. It disgusted both of the girls to degree that they were actually happy that they got off that planet. They were able to get away from war, global warming, destruction, and even diseases. They were so happy that they didn't realize that they were starting to miss their families. The girls looked at each other with sad eyes and knew what the other was thinking. Home. They want their families to be there with them at that very moment. To enjoy the scenery and the air with them, but they can't. All they have now is each other.

Danyelle started to get bored so she got up and walked off saying that she was going to look for a river or something. While she was walking she was having a conversation with her inner _voices_.

_'Wow. How boring can this dump be?'_

'Don't know, don't care.'

**_'You know you're about to walk off a cliff right?'_**

Danyelle stopped abruptly and looked down to see that her foot was just over the side off the cliff. She it back and placed firmly on the ground.

'I wonder how it would feel to fall off a cliff.' Danyelle thought to herself. Her voices didn't say anything, until one announced, _'Why don't you jump off and see for yourself.'_

With that Danyelle made up her mind to jump off the cliff. She stepped off and started to fly down the cliff with great speed. Storm had looked up and toward the cliff right as Danyelle jumped. She started running as fast as she could.

**_'What The Hell!! You fucking jumped off the cliff!!'_**

_'Well technically, she stepped off.'_

_**'Whatever. Don't just fall. Do something. Move your arms up and down.'**_

'I'm not a bird you know.'

**_'I don't care. Just do something!!'_**

Danyelle just shrugged and moved her arms up and down once and said, "Eh."

Storm saw this and just shook her head in pity for the coal-eyed girl.

The forest was getting closer by the second and right she got to the top of the tree line, Danyelle started hitting tree branches every which way. She broke everyone of them too. Right as she hit the last tree branch that at leasta foot and a half thick, Storm stops right in front of her and sees Danyelle slide off and hit the ground with a thud to the earth. She once again shakes her head in pity and walks over, puts Danyelle's arm around her neck, and stars dragging her back to the ship.

Once they get back they walk over and lean against the ship to relieve some tension. But after only a minute of sitting down, the two tired girls start to hear something come the ship, "This ship will now destruct in 5..4..3..."

The girls eyes widen and they grabbed their stuff and started running like hell was at their heels. "2..1...BOOM!!"

The ship exploded and sent the two girls flying. Danyelle and Storm started yelling at each other when suddenly Storm hit a boulder and Danyelle hit two trees, head on, and then a boulder. The two girls were knocked out cold.

Two assistances for the third Hokage came running into his room. They were frantic when they were talking but the Hokage understood them nonetheless. "There's been an explosion outside of Konoha. Also something crashed there before the explosion and we don't know what it was."

The Hokage nodded and told the two to go send the ANBU Black Ops to check it out and report back to him personally to explain there findings. The two nodded their heads and left without an argument. Once the ANBU got there they started to search the area inside and out. All they saw were metal and wires everywhere and thats when one of the members told them to come see what he found.

The five ANBU members stared down at the two unconscious girls. They saw that they were in some kind of uniform on and had several bags with them. They jumped down and checked their pulses since they had a small pool of blood, each, around their heads. They felt that they did indeed have a pulse. So they picked the girls up and the other two grabbed their bags and and headed back to Konoha.

Once they got back they went straight to the Hokage and he to was mesmerized by the girls.

"We think that they were traveling and got caught in the explosion, but.."

"But?" Said the Hokage.

"But we also think that they might have caused the explosion." Said another ANBU member.

"Hm." Was all the Hokage said before he told them to take them to take the girls to the hospital so they can get their wounds checked, since they didn't see any headbands on them or saw any signs that they were from a different village.

* * *

Two sets of dull eyes started to flutter open and light blinded their vision for a few moments. Their vision slowly, but surely, came into focus. The two girls started to look around the room that they could see until their eyes met each other and they slightly smiled at each other.

"Ah, I see you two have awoken." Said a man in a white gown-like robe and a hat with red on it that covered part of his face. The two girls shifted their heads towards the old man.

"Whe..where are we? Might I ask." Said Storm with a little curiosity.

"Hm...you don't know?"

The girls shook there heads tiredly.

"They're probably faking, so that we'll let them off the hook." Said a younger man with bright yellow hair, and beautiful ocean blue eyes. That's when they noticed that there were five men in the room, staring directly at them. Since Danyelle could care less for people staring at her she really didn't care for them, but on the other hand unless Storm knows them just slightly, she gets embarrassed and since there were _five_ guys looking at them...her, she gripped the edge of the blanket, and with her face slightly flushed with shyness, Storm pulled the covers completely over her head to hide herself from the world. And out of nervousness she said to Danyelle, "Wake me up when they're gone?"

She could hear chuckling and not from Danyelle. She blushed even harder and was glad that the blanket was hiding her from them.

"A little embarrassed now, are we?" It was from the old man thankfully.

"Where are we?" Danyelle repeated Storm's question from earlier.

Still with laughter in his voice the old man answered, "My dear, you're in Konoha of the Leaf Village."

"Konoha?" Said both girls at the same time. Storm was peaking an eye out that didn't gop unnoticed.

"Yes, Konoha. I'm the Third Hokage and this here is the Forth Hokage." Said the old man pointing to the guy with yellow hair.

"Third and Forth Hokage, Eh?" The man with yellow hair stood even more alert along with the Third by his side. "Where have I heard that before?" Danyelle said thinking.

Storm had completely pulled the covers off of head and was trying to sit up. "Wasn't it part of game we played or somethin'?" The men cocked an eyebrow at the response.

"I don't know, maybe." Said Danyelle also sitting up.

"We're the head of the village." Said the blond.

"Ah." Said both girls at unison.

It was quiet for a few moments and during those moments Danyelle and Storm took the time to study the room they were in.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the other men in the room.

"Storme Calcia."

"Danyelle Fluton."

"Never heard of you." Said another one the men. The girls just shrugged.

"Where did you come from?" Asked the Forth.

Being the smartass that she was, Storm said with a grin, "From our parents."

"This isn't funny. Where do you live?" The blond asked again.

The girls just shrugged.

"Do you know where your family is?"

"No." Said both after a pause to think.

"Do you know why you were carrying heavy bags?" Asked the Third.

"...hm...nope."

"Noda."

"Do you know anything?"

"I know we were friends since we were five." Said both girls pointing to one another.

One of the men that seemed to be a doctor out of the group whispered something to the Hokages saying that they might have amnesia and some time in the future they might get there memory back. The Hokages started discussing something that the girls couldn't hear. After about a minute or two the doctor told them get some rest and then everyone left the room.

"Are you sure you want to go through with that idea?" Asked the Forth.

"Yes. At least until they get their memories back and we can find out why they are here." With that they left the hospital and went on with the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day didn't seem to bright and cheery at all. There storm clouds in the sky. And it looked like it was going to be a hell of a storm that night. Danyelle and Storm were leaning/sitting on the open window sill to the window. The two Hokages were walking down to girl's room when they started to get the feeling that something wasn't right. Not only was today the day that they were going to put their plan into action but it was also the day for some Chunins to become Jonins, so they wanted to get this over with as fast as possible and they also wanted to get it done before it started raining or else they would have to postpone the Joni graduation another day.

Once they got there, the doctor opened the door and saw that Storm was on the window sill with her back against the side of the window with one leg hanging outside the window and Danyelle was leaning against the other side, both staring into oblivion. The Fourth cleared his throat to get their attention and did from Danyelle. They weren't sure of Storm because she was still looking out at the sky.

"Nice weather were having, eh?" Danyelle said with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't call it nice. It's going to be a bad storm tonight. And the power might go out." Said the Fourth.

"All the more fun it'll be." Storm said in a monotone and cold voice that made all three people in the room shiver.

"So you like storms, I suppose?" Said the Third.

"Well her name is Storm, you know. But that's not the reason. We like storms because they're soothing no matter what they're like. It's dark, cold, the wind might be blowing, the heavy rain against roofs,..."

"There's just an affect that it has that could seem like it could a person, depending on how angry the storm might be, but it also can sooth the small child to sleep, when it's calm." Storm said interrupting Danyelle.

"The lightning can strike fear into a person and it could also light up your pathway to some place that you're headed to. We like storms because they can shut down our heads so we can think clearly and even remember things that we don't want to or just except some information that we didn't even think was true or not."

"But honestly we can't say exactly how we feel during storms or when it rains. We're just calm, cool, perplexed, and sometimes even determined." Storm looked at Danyelle with a slightly visible hint in her eyes that something was going to happen and she wasn't going to like it. She turned and looked back out at the darkening sky and smelled the air that signified that there was going to be a strong storm.

The Hokages glanced at each other before turning back to girls and continuing with their plan.

"We suppose that now you two know that you have amnesia?" Said the Third. The girls just nodded there heads in agreement.

"But if we have amnesia, shouldn't have we not remembered each other?" Asked Danyelle.

"True, but the last thing you two could've been doing is something with each other causing you to forget everything else except each other."

"Ah." Said both girls in unison.

"Well since you have amnesia, we were going to ask you some questions that might help us to know what you remember and what you don't remember we'll tell you, so can, hopefully, get back to your daily lives. Alright?" Said the Fourth cheerfully.

"Alright."

"Sure." Said Storm and once again making everyone shiver.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Nope, I just made her mad earlier when we got into an argument." Danyelle said rubbing that back of her head.

* * *

A/N- Alright I hope you liked it. The next chapter is, I'm hoping, going to be a little bit funnier.

I write this thing up as I go. The idea comes into my head and I just start typing. Also when my friend gives me some ideas. I already know what's going to happen in the way later chapters, I just have to get these up before I get to them.

So Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Jutsus

**A/N-** OK sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I was busy and I still trying to get some facts straightened out with this chapter.

I hope this chapter will satisfy your wait.

**Also-** Oringally The fourth Hokage was Kakashi's sensei. But in my story, Kakashi still has the same sensei but He's not the Hokage. He's the Hokages brother. So Kakashi's sensei won't be Naruto's dad (as I've been told), but he will be his uncle.

Now to clearify- Kakashi's sensei (Arashi) Naruto's Uncle Not the Hokage

Naruto's Uncle (Arashi) Hokage's brother Not the fourth Hokage

**Last thing-** The ages are pretty much the same as when Kakashi is 14. Also (I'll repeat this in the next chapter too) Sai is going to be Kakashi's age since this will work better with the story unlike if it were actually like the series. Sai is going to be 13-14 years older than older than the Konoha twelve.

* * *

The recent and old Hokage had just finished telling them about their lives and what they were doing for jobs and what happened to their parents. So far they know that they had been working in Konoha as ninjas and were about to take the tests to see what level they were at. They also know that they had been roommates ever since both their parents died at the age of seven and were doing alright.

The two girls walked down to the training fields, that one ninja had so kindly told them. Unfortunately that ninja now has two black eyes and broken nose. Once they got to the middle they sat down and waited for their instructor to get there so they could be 'reminded' of how to do their jutsus. He finally showed up about ten minutes later and they immediately set to work.

A teenager with silver hair was running through the tree tops trying to get away from a group of ninja who were chasing him to get back the scroll that he had stolen from a temple. Explosions, shuriken, and other various weapons were going on all around him. On his run he found his sensei and Gai doing the same thing he was. Running and fighting back.

After an hour or so they finally lost the guys and tool a break. Tomorrow they would have to set back for Konoha and give the Hokage their findings. And considering that they had just felt more chakra, it was going to take longer than expected, but it was Gai's fault for setting off the alarm.

A brunette and black haired girl could be seen almost literally dragging each other down the street to their apartment that the Hokage had given them. Unfortunately, the Hokage said, that their other apartment got destroyed so he had to find them a new one, which was the one that they were in front of now.

The little house was on the east side of town and it was fairly nice. Run down, but comfortable for living. They opened the door and walked in. They hadn't seen it yet only heard of it from the Fourth. As they walked in they saw right in front of them was the living room. It had a couch, coffee table, a fairly good size T.V., and a small stereo system. When they looked to their right they saw a hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom right across from one bedroom. When they looked towards the back wall of the living room, they saw an open door frame that led to what maybe the kitchen and in the hallway towards the end closest to them was another door, the exact same. It was cozy enough for them to be alright with it. When they went to check out the rooms, they were the same, but Storm claimed the one with the bathroom attached since she was already in that room.

They started to unpack their bags and found some unusual things. When Danyelle opened her bag she found clothes, Ramen, pictures of people that she assumed where her parents and family, and she found some notebooks, which she eagerly started reading; forgetting all about unpacking the rest of her stuff. Storm found the same stuff, but without Ramen and more notebooks. She also found an Ihome 2 go with an Ipod. Also forgetting about unpacking, she started listening to music and reading as well.

After getting everything in order and scavenging the kitchen for something eat for dinner, the girls went to bed without really saying anything to each other. That's was until the clock turned exactly 11:49 and Danyelle came bursting into Storme's room shaking her vigorously awake and yelling her name over and over again.

"Storme! Storme! Wake up hirogeru!" Danyelle yelled.

"Ugh!!...What do you want Atame!?!" Yelled the tired brunette.

"I forgot to tell you that we need to get up an hour early tomorrow."

"What?...What for?"

"We need to go to the Hokage and talk to him about the tests." Danyelle was now reseting Storm's alarm clock to the time they needed to get up.

"Why didn't you just wait until that time and came and got me up?"

"Because you always get pissed when I come to wake you up."

"I always get pissed at my alarm clock." She mumbled and laid back down to go to sleep. Danyelle left and then did the same thing to her clock as she did Storm's.

Since Danyelle wanted the room Storm was in she wanted to make her pay for it. Just waking her up in the middle of the night to tell her something was just the beginning. Now she wanted to put her hopes up by lighting a cinnamon roll incense stick just to make her get up an hour before the time that she was supposed to get up from when Danyelle reset her clock. So Danyelle lighted the stick and within ten minutes Storm ran into the kitchen looking around for cinnamon rolls. With false hope of any cinnamon rolls she turned to Danyelle and glared and Danyelle just laughed and fell on the floor of the kitchen.

"I hate you." Storm said then stalking back to her room to see if she could get any sleep.

About forty minutes later both Storme and Danyelle came out of their rooms and and head out to go see the Hokage. Once they got there they are immediately let in and they don't waste any time and start talking.

"Alright. Your tests will be in a month. So I advise you to train extremely hard." The girls just nodded their heads. "I heard that you have already mastered five jutsus that you learned yesterday. That's very good."

"It was exhausting." Danyelle said while Storm silently agreed beside her.

"Well that's what _training_ is about. You train until you can't anymore. It's the only way to get stronger. Anyway, now for your tests. Both I and the declined Hokage will attend your tests, plus the council, and a few of our strongest ninja. Including the ones from the clans." The Fourth explained.

"Which clans?" Both girls said in unison.

"Hm...Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Hyuga, Aburame, Kurama, Yamanaka, and Uchiha."

"So actually it was practically all of them." Danyelle suggested. The Hokage just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess so. Now I'll let you go so you can go train and and get ready for your tests."

The girls left and went straight to the training field where their trainer was waiting for them.

"Great. More training. My muscles are already hurting, lets just make them worse why don't we." Storm moaned.

"Get over it. You don't see me complaining." Danyelle replied. Storme just grumbled under her breath and dodged the kunai heading at her at the last second.

A messenger ninja was running across the roof tops around mid-day searching for at least one of two people. Storme and Danyelle. As he was running he knew just to give them the scroll and head for the hills. For some reason every time a message needed to be sent to the two girls he was always around and got stuck with the job. He didn't like them one bit. Considering that they had practically beat the shit out of him when he told them to shove off, when they where looking for the training grounds, six days ago. Since then when he's around them he seems to get the feeling that they still want to rip him to shreds.

He found Danyelle walking out of convenient store carrying two bags of food and one seemed to be filled with more instant Ramen than anything. The other had the usual cooking food that was for normal dinners. He ran up to her and just dropped the scroll in one of the bags and then disappeared. All the while, Danyelle was glaring her heart out at him. Once Danyelle got back it was starting to get dark. It takes her awhile because she doesn't quite remember how to get to the apartment, along with the other, who just now walked in a fell down on the couch.

Danyelle, hearing the door slam shut, walked out and said when she saw Storme, "Food's in the kitchen." Not being need to be told twice, Storm got up and ran into the kitchen and started to put stuff away.

"Need any help?" Danyelle asked.

"Nope and if I did, I wouldn't need yours."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't know where I put the food. The only stuff that you know where it is, is the Ramen. And why did you buy so much of it. Didn't get what I put down on the list?"

"Yeah. It's in the other one, your majesty."

"Don't be smartass with me, Atame."

"Hirogeru. And anyway, what are we going to have for dinner?" Danyelle asked happily.

"Tako and...amaebi."

"I don't mind the shrimp, but why do we have to have squid?" Danyelle said with a disgusted look on her face.

"First off, it's octopus, second, because it tastes good when it's fried, and third, it's not shrimp, it's scrimp. Now get over it. Your having this because I'm not going to let you have Ramen 24/7."

"It's pronounced shrimp, not scrimp. Hirogeru."

"Like I care. I'll pronounce it how ever I want. In public I'll say shrimp, but when I'm not in public I'll pronounce it scrimp." Storm stuck her tongue out at Danyelle.

Picking up a knife, "Put it away or I'll take it." Storm put her tongue back in her mouth and covered it with her hands, while Danyelle stared with a grin on her face and an evil glint in her eyes.

About an hour and a half later the food was ready and on plates. Danyelle was sitting at the bar counter top on the other side where the stools were. Storm just sat on the edge on the counter near Danyelle and the sink. They ate in silence, besides the occasional short talk here and there and asking for more food. But the silence was interrupted when someone started knocking at the door. Both girls stared out the open door and then to the clock.

"Who the hell could be here at 8:30?" Storme said, then jumped off the counter and started walking towards the door, still with her plate of food. Danyelle followed and brought her food as well.

Opening the door and then staring at the man in an ANBU mask, "Can we help you? You're disturbing our dinner." Storm said viciously, making the man quiver in fear from her tone of voice.

"H-here," He handed the scroll to Storm who then passed it to Danyelle, "And the Hokage requests that you report to his office at 10 a.m sharp and he says you can skip your training for tomorrow since your proctor went on a mission for at least two days." With that, the man turned and left, but before he could, Danyelle had walked around Storm and slammed the door shut in face right as he ended.

Danyelle, balancing her food, chopsticks, and the scroll, walked back to kitchen and sat down in her spot she was in before. "I hate people who interrupt when I'm eating. It's so impolite." Storm nodded her head in agreement and retook her spot on the counter in front of Danyelle, while the raven haired girl set the scroll down on the counter and began to eat once again.

After the two finished eating they went into the living room and sat down on the couch and started reading the scroll. It said,

_"Danyelle and Storm,_

_I had just spoken with the council and since seeing your progress in your training we've decided to move your tests up some. Instead of them being at the end of the month, they will now be in two to three weeks. It will be explained more at the meeting, but I advise you, if you want to impress the clans and shinobi of Konoha, you might want to create some kind of jutsu to help you that's completely and entirely yours and yours alone. _

_To Storm,_

_You might want to create something to help you throw weapons better. I do know your status involving weapon throwing. Get better._

_To Danyelle,_

_Your doing fine. Keep up the good work, but work on your jutsus just a little more._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fourth Hokage_

Scratching the back of her head, then getting totally pissed, Storm said mostly to herself, "Note to self, Kill proctor when he gets back."

"Yeah. Anyway, how are we supposed to create a jutsu of our own? All the good ones have been taken or thought up by someone else already." Danyelle whined.

"Well...just think. We'll talk it over in the morning after nine. Alright?" Storm said walking back to her room.

"Sure." Danyelle turned off all the lights in the apartment since Storm had a habit of turning every single one on when it got dark outside.

As night progressed on, Danyelle and Storm laid in their beds awake thinking of ideas for their own jutsu. But not only that they were thinking of how to kill their teacher too. Storm, seeing that she can't even throw a kunai knife straight, was just laying there thinking that even if she can't throw any small weapons, she does really well with a Katana and with a bow and arrow, which she was going to have to request from the Hokage to see if he could get her one that was all steel. Danyelle was actually pretty good with her jutsus, it's just that for her to get them right, fully, she has to be motivated or pushed enough.

As they were thinking they seemed to fall asleep and they both let the darkness overcome them.

The girls didn't need to set their alarm clocks to be woken up because if they were given the chance to sleep in, they could sleep in until noon if they wanted, but the girls woke up around nine. The time they said they would discuss their ideas around. Danyelle walked out of her room happily and into the kitchen to make some eggs. She paused and then thought, _"I better wait until Storm comes in. I might burn the place down."_ Right after she thought that a voice said behind her in a cold meticulous manner, "What are you doing?"

Danyelle spun around and said innocently, "Oh, I...uh..I was getting the stuff out so you could breakfast. Haha..ha..haha..ha."

Storm stared at Danyelle for a moment and then moved passed her to the stove and began cooking. Storm still had a bed head, but since she had straight hair, all she had to do was just run her hand through her hair and it would be combed out. Danyelle on the other hand...lets just not go there. They were still in their pj's but why the hell not. It was comfortable.

Once they finished, they got ready and headed out to the Hokage. They didn't know how to get to their house, but they knew how to get out of it and go somewhere else for the day. They had suggested to one another just to write the directions on their hands, but they kept forgetting. On the walk they remembered to talk about their ideas and this is what they got.

"Come up with anything?" Danyelle asked.

"Nope."

"Me neither."

The two girls arrived in the Hokages office and we informed of the information of their tests.

"Considering that you both are improving faster than anyone had suspected, you know now that your tests are being moved up. But that's not the only reason," one of the council members started, "we moved it up because of the Jonin tests that are scheduled the same day as yous were. Once we see your abilities we'll see what rank you are and then you can began your missions again." The old lady stated, remembering why the girls are in the village in the first place. The girls just nodded their heads, listening.

"Have you decided on your jutsu's yet?" The Hokage asked politely.

"Yes." Storm said and then Danyelle nudged her signaling their talk earlier.

"Would you care to tell?" Asked the other council member.

"Why would we want to spoil the surprise? You'll just have to wait until the tests." Storm turned on her heel and headed straight out the door with Danyelle close behind.

"Are you mad? We don't have any clue of what to do." Danyelle protested when the stepped out of the Hokage Tower.

"NO and I got an idea for mine in the meeting. So good luck with yours and try focusing mainly around what you like the most." Storm said and then walked toward the training grounds.

Danyelle stared at her retreating form for a moment, then an idea came to her and she knew exactly what she would do for her jutsu. The question now was, how to make it work.

Being a little to excited with her discovery Danyelle ran at full speed and lunged herself towards Storm in an attempt to her hug her or just to push her or both for the hell of it. She nearly made them both fall if it had not been that Storm braced herself when she had stepped forward before Danyelle came crashing into her. They both laughed and then ran towards the training grounds to start talking about their ideas and start training so they could work even harder before their tests came.

Silver hair was mixing with the green blades of grass below it. Along with black, yellow, and brown. Kakashi, his sensei, and his two best friends Gai and Genma were laying on the ground relaxing as the soft cool breeze blew by over them. Gai, Arashi, and Kakashi had returned from their their mission and were allowed a two week vacation. Enough for them to recover and to train if they wished since the jonin exams were coming at the of the month. Genma just had been walking around and came across the group and started to talk about all the hot chicks that came into town a few days before. They were heading over to a birthday party for one of the Uchiha members that had just turned five years old. Itachi.

The sound of two pairs of running feet and laughter made the group alert. But it stop automatically when it was about ten feet away from their unmoving bodies. They all looked up and saw two girls they hadn't seen in the village before. One with tanned skin and black hair. The other with light beige skin and very dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black on the sun light. Genma stood up straight away and the other followed shortly.

"Can we help you?" Arashi asked wiping grass off his attire.

The girls just stared emotionless towards the quartet. Their faces blank of emotion but their eyes showing questioning looks. The raven haired girl leaned toward the other and whispered something that the guys couldn't hear.

"Yeah." Responded the brunette. "Go ahead."

The quartet just stared at the duo, wondering what they were talking about.

The girl who whispered something just moments before started to talk normally, "I'm Danyelle and this is Storme." She pointed towards the girl to her left then before they could respond she suddenly yelled, " NOW GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!!!! OUT THE OF THE TRAINING FIELDS, NOOWW!!!"

The guys ran full speed away from the two until they came to a stop by the bridge. They were nearly out of breath from running so fast and Genma and Gai both fell the ground from the lack of air.

"My...God...She...Was scary." Genma said from below.

"Yeah." Kakashi said once his breathing came back to normal.

Storm raised her hand to her and then wiggled a finger inside to get it back to normal.

"That's the one thing I love about you. Friend wise." Storm said sitting down.

"Yep, and I love it too. Alright now what's your idea for your jutsu?" Danyelle asked greedily.

"You now how I'm not good with any throwing weapons," Danyelle nodded all to eagerly, "well, I thought I would create a jutsu that would help my better weapons to be quieter."

"Like your bow and arrow, and the katana?"

"Yeah. See I'll have to go back to the Hokage for this but, I'll have steal arrows along with the bow and the katana and have them be made with diamond in them so they're really strong. My jutsu is where there doesn't need to be hands preformed so everyone can see them.."

"What do mean?" Danyelle said confused.

"I mean, I'll do the jutsus in head, as if I'm doing them for real. I can see the hand sign in my head so it would be easier than doing them out in the open. Because that would be hard to do if I had my hands full, wouldn't it?"

"I guess...continue."

"See and once I do that I'll cut my finger so some blood will get on it and turn it black making it so it can't be seen in the shadows, also making it so you can't even hear it cutting through the air. Like you know how arrows make that squealing sound when it's shot, but with this jutsu you won't beable to hear it at all. Along with the katana. And now I'm kind of thinking of things to put with it so I could kill people even if the arrow goes through them and still doesn't kill them. Like it leaves behind some chakra from me and then the chakra becomes explosive and blows the person to bits." Storm said fantically.

"And this is your jutsu that you're going to present in the tests?" Danyelle replied to her hyper friend raising an eyebrow.

"What?...no, no...that was what I was going to do about my weapon problem."

"We weren't talking about your weapon problem!! Ugh!!" Danyelle said literally tearing out the hair from her scalp.

"Then what were we talking about?" The brunette said innocently.

The tanned girl slowly turned towards Storm with a death glare on her face, "We...were talking..about the jutsus...we were...going to do...for the...tests. My dear...friend." Danyelle said very slowly with venom coming off each and every word.

"Ooohh!! That's right. Well mine was just going to a _little_ explosion technique."

"How little?"

"Well...lets just say that the smallest is going to be about six feet in diameter and largest is going to be up to where it could destroy something the size, or bigger, of Konoha. And then anything in between depending on how much chakra I'll use."

"Name?" Danyelle asked getting excited that she came up with something that could be destructive instead of just making something that could die on the spot.

"Hmmm...Ah.."

"What?"

"It shall be named...Awai Bahuka no jutsu...Light Blast no Jut-su!!" Storm yelled emphasizing the word jutsu.

"Sounds reasonable. I guess."

"Oh shut up. Lets see if you can do any better. What's your technique going to be?"

"Simple, I'll put a spell-jutsu, whatever you wanna call it, over the person when they look into my eyes...hold on scratch that, they don't even need to look into my eyes as long as I can see theirs and pull them into my own world in my head and kill them there so if they're killed there, they die in real life. But the thing is that my eyes will turn silver and my voices will be separate people and they'll kill them for my so I don't have to worry about having to stop fighting while it's going on. And plus if it's multiple people, they go to separated areas so they don't see each other and each area will have different scenery so it frightens them even more." Danyelle was now rubbing her hands together and grinning like a mad man. Storm had already scooted at least a good five feet from her.

"Hold on so you could like, run right by a group of people and as long as you can see their eyes you can bring them into your head and kill them right there and have passed them the next second?"

"Yeah and plus it won't take longer than a second, or not even a second for that matter." Danyelle said assuringly.

"What's its name going to be?"

"Uh...Gin Getsurin Maindo Jutsu- Silver Moon Mind Jutsu."

"I, like it." Storm said making Danyelle laugh hysterically because of how stupid she sounded when she said it. Danyelle then stopped laughing once she caught a glimpse of her glare then spoke in a four year old voice, "You're scaring me, mommy."

"Get over it." Storm said sternly.

Still using the child's voice, "Yes mommy, dearest."

"Stop talking like that. It freaks me out."

"Yes! It finely worked!" Danyelle said in her regular voice.

After their training for the day the left for home except for the little detour to the Hokage Tower so Storm could request her weapons, which the Hokage agreed to do without asking why. If it was for her to do her best in the tests then he had no problem in accepting anything. He asked Danyelle if she wanted anything made, all she requested was some kunai and shuriken made in the same Storm's weapons were going to be.

Once the girls arrived at home Storm immediately went to work on dinner, since both stomachs were starting to sound like hungry lions.

About half way done with preparing the food Danyelle soundly brought up the conversation they had earlier, when Storm got off the track and started to talk about a different jutsu. "Hey, Hirogeru?"

"Atame." It was more to just respond than to be offensive. They had gotten use to calling each these names, but didn't get angry unless some kind of emotion was out behind the word to make it effect each other.

"You know when you were talking about earlier, about that jutsu for the weapons?"

"Hai. What about it?" She answered looking up from pot of spicy rice.

"Well.. I was wondering..."

"Nando?"

"What were you going to call it?"

"Well for the katana, it would've been 'Muon Burakku Yaiba'- soundless black blade, and for the bow and arrow, 'Muon Burakku Yumiya'- soundless black bow and arrow. Why?"

"Well could you share it with me?"

Storme turned quickily and went straight for Danyelle with concerned eyes and started rubbing her back sympathetically, "Of course Danyelle. I was going to anyway. Now lets see, hm...shuriken shuriken...ah! 'Jinsoku Muon Shuriken'- Quick soundless throwing blades. We'll improve yours so yours will be faster so you can get your enemy better and faster as you move."

"Thanks." Danyelle said meekly.

The next The girls got up early so they could go get their weapons and start practicing their new jutsus. But they were disappointed when they saw the same four from the day before along with others. They looked at each other and sighed. It was still pretty earlier so why not talk for a bit.

Both girls raised one arm and said in unison, "Hey! How's it hangin'?"

The group just stared at them as they came closer. "We're alright." Genma said nervously.

"Ah." Said the two girls. Then Genma started introducing everyone to them. "I'm Genma. This is Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and finally that's Arashi. Kakasi's sensei."

"Ex-sensei." Said both Kakashi and Arashi at the same time.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Storm and this Danyelle."

"I thought yesterday She said your name was Storme?"

"It is. But my nickname is Storm. I go by either." Storm Said unblinkingly.

"Cool." The group said.

They all got into talking for awhile and the subject kept changing a lot. They started to find out things about each other and they soon became friends, within the two hours of the talking. They finally left and then Danyelle and Storm were finally able to start training and get over with it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this.

Please leave a reveiw.

Also if you have any questions about the story at all, don't be afraid to put them in your reveiw and I'll answer them the best I can.

So until then!!


	5. Meeting Sai

**A/N- **Alright this the next chaptr.

There would've been more, but my friend wants to right the test seen so it couldn't have been added to this. so she's going to right it as a second chapter.

Sai is kakashi's age and is going to be 14 years older than the konoha 12 and he may be out of character too.

* * *

Black walnut colored hair lay spread out all over red and black pillows and sheets. The to which the hair was attached to was fully under the black cotton sheets to keep all sunlight from reaching it. The bed had a slight curve in the middle where presumingly, a body was, sleeping.

Out in the living room the front was shut quietly, as to not wake the sleeping girl. Danyelle ran to the training fields, snickering knowing that Storm would come and knock the shit out of her once she woke up.

A couple hours passed by and the vampire-like girl finally started to awake from her sweet, sweet slumber. She hadn't slept this good since they were allowed to sleep in a couples days ago. Storm's eyes snapped open and she trough the covers off of herself and grabbed the clock to see what time it was. 11:54.

_'Shit I slept in. How could've this happened!?!'_ She ran to her closet on put something on and ran out the door towards the training grounds.

_'Shit. Even though I love to sleep in, I don't have the time right now.'_

_**'Of course you do. You just seem to not notice it.'**_

_'Oh great. Now my head's adopting Danyelles' features.'_

_**'Don't get all moody now. Be greatful that you have someone to talk to when you're lonely.'**_

_'Weren't you the one who kept singing 'She's a Bad Mama Jama' the other night when I was trying to get ready for bed.'_

_'Thought so. Just leave me alone so I can get ready. And don't start torturing me like Danyelle's voices do to her. It's bad enough that she's practically psychotic.'_

_**'Well let me just say that she's the one that turned off your clock this morning before she left.'**_

The voice went back into the shadows of Storm head and then stopped dead in her tracks. Which was right on the edge of a building and thought for a moment of what the voice told her. She was definitely going to kill Danyelle for that. She headed out with full force and determination to meet Danyelle so they could have a pleasant _little_ talk.

Over the next hour all you could throughout the village was someone yelling 'I'm sorry' and a bunch of explosions. Some of the ninja thought it was Anko getting Genma back for doing something to her like all the other times, so they didn't really bother with it. But little did they know that Anko was just out on a mission with her sensei Orochimaru.

Kakashi and Genma were sitting in Ichiraku eating Ramen when Sai came walking up to them. He sat down and ordered some Pork ramen and then started to rub his temples to release some pain.

"Bad mission?" Genma asked.

"You could say that, but it was more of the Hokage yelling at me for making the slightest mistake." Sai responded.

"Couldn't agree any better." Kakashi said slurping down some of his ramen. "He's been a jerk these past few days since I got back from my mission. It's like he's more concerned about something better. Greater than our village that he doesn't even care about its ninjas."

"Really? Interesting." Sai said, starting to plow into his ramen hungrily.

"You hungry?" Genma said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I haven't eaten anything for the past three days."

"Why?"

"I was trying to keep myself alive. Dumbass."

"Teme." Genma mumbled under his breath before going back to his food.

While the three sat and ate they started to hear yelling that sounding like two people bickering over what to eat for dinner. Like either to cook something and going out to eat.

"Fine!! We'll go out to eat if it so pleases you!"

"Thank you. Now lets eat here."

An all to well familiar head of dark chestnut hair came through the curtains with a raven head behind her. They both stopped and stared at the three boys in front of them.

"Great and they just had to show up." Genma said going back to his food once agin. Danyelle glared at him and then took a seat one over from Sai.

"What was that, playboy." Storm said cocking an eyebrow coyly and putting her hand on her hip.

"Genma, just ignore her." Kakashi said once Genma started to stand up to do...something.

"Yeah. Just sit down and enjoy..your meal." Danyelle said almost seductively, just to mess with him.

"Whatever." He sat back down and started to eat again. Storm then took her seat on the other side of Danyelle, which was right by the wall.

Storm ordered some spicy ramen and Danyelle ordered pork ramen. Once they got their food they started to eat and Sai turned to the guys and asked, "Who they exactly?"

"The one closest to you is Danyelle and the other is Storm."

"Nice to meet you. How's life?""Is it better than or worse than living in hell?" Storm and And Danyelle said one right after another.

"It's fine if that was what you were asking." Sai said in response to the girls.

As he looked at the them Danyelle and Storm started see what he looked liked, like the others. Skinny and muscular. He had a sword on his back and his shirt came down just below his ribs. Which showed off his toned gut. Danyelle immediately looked away embarrassed and blushing slightly. Sai just missed the blush and Storm caught it easily when she turned to face her. Storm leaned forward and whispered to Danyelle, "You think he's cute, don't you?"

Danyelle blushed a deeper color making tan face look like a cheery-brown color. Looking down at her feet she whispered, "Shut up. It's not like you haven't thought Kakashi wasn't cute." It now was Storm's turn to blush and Danyelle's turn to grin. _'Thank God, they can't see me.'_ they both thought.

They went back to eating and they didn't say another word to each other the remaining time before they started to leave. First Genma, then Sai, then Kakashi, and then about after three hours the girls finally left so they could get to bed so they could train in the morning. Their tests were drawing closer by the second and they needed all their strength they could get. Plus concentration, so they couldn't think about boys or anything until afterwards. Which that was going to be hard to do considering that the girls minds weren't equipped with that kind of technology.

Over the next few weeks they hung out with the group and Arashi. They even met with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Jiraiya was stuck on an idea for a book and didn't know how to get to a certain place and since being the slight pervert she was, Storm asked for the details on the book and gave him some great ideas along with help of Danyelle who came up with the idea to add violence into the book. And since they helped him with that, Jiraiya, even though they are only thirteen, has made them his personal advisers on the book series. So now they get free copies of all the Ichi Ichi Paradise books and get to help out when he's stuck on a part.

Kakashi and Genma also try to smuggle the books out of the girls when they go over to their house for a visit and what not.

* * *

The next chaptr will be up whenever my friend finishes typing it up.

So until then I hope you enjoyed this.

Tata For Now!!

Reveiw please!!


	6. Test day

**YO MY HOME BIZKITS!!! THIS IS ICREAM SKITTLES ADDICT AND I'M HELPING MY DEAR FRIEND AMANEROSE WRITE THIS CHAPPY!!!YAY!!! WELLL HERES WAT YOU SHOULD KNO:**

_**Danyelle's thoughts**_

**Danyelle's inner voices**

_Storme's thoughts_

**Now on with the chapta!!!**

* * *

Danyelle sat in the living room waiting for Storme to finish getting dressed so that they could go and complete their tests that were scheduled for today. The dark-haired girl finally got fed up waiting for her roommate in silence and decided to turn on the TV. A gardening commercial was on and she watched it blankly until one of her voices decided to_ 'wake up'_ and watch TV with her.

_A small, slightly chubby man came on the screen and stood there as the background ran through a slide show of people trying to reach plants with a simple water hose...and failing to reach them._

_"Are you tired of trying to water hard to reach plants with a simple hose? Well then do we have the thing for you! Try our new Speed-o-water! This handy-dandy attachment will help you water those plants with ease!"_

**Who the fuck would make their plants hard to reach?!?!**

**Beats me, but that seems harsh.**

**It's like, 'I know you need water, but I'm going to make you hard to reach. I shall throw water at you. Hopefully they will make a product to help you before you shrivel up and die. Think like a cactus!'**

_"This nifty little gizmo can be yours for four easy payments of $19.95!"_

**I wish that they couldgive it to youfor three easy payments and one fucking complicated payment. 'We can't tell you which payment it is, but one of these payments is going to be a bitch. The mailman will get stabbed to death, the envelop won't seal, and the stamp will be in the wrong denomination.'**

**Good luck fucker!**

Storme finally came into the room and turned off the television before Danyelle could lose anymore of her sanity. "Lets go. I don't want to be late." She grumbled as she made her way to the door.

"You just want to see Kakashi." Danyelle retorted haughtily as she grabbed a pack of animal crackers from the counter. Storme glared at Danyelle in response. Danyelle just shrugged and opened the box of animal crackers. The two walked in a compatible silence for the first half of the walk before Storm finally woke up all the way and wouldn't shut up.

"I wonder what a giraffe tastes like..." Storme wondered out loud.

"A hippopotamus," Danyelle said immediately. "Trust me. I've had them back to back. They also taste like rabbits too. Weird." Storm stared at Danyelle blankly.

_I should those animal crackers. They're making her think that all animals taste the same._ Storm thought as they stepped into the training field where the tests were being held. All of the great and honorable clans of Konoha were there; the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Abrame, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Kurama. Storm and Danyelle spotted their friends Genma, Kakashi and his team, and Sai. There were other Jonins and some few other ninjas there two. Especially this kid who had a scars all over his head and chick that was eating some Dangos. And The three sanins that they had met recently.

They waved and then went over to the Hokage (Arashi's brother). He introduced them to their audience for the day. He then walked the girls out to the field and leaned down slightly so he could whisper to the girls more easily. "Alright I told them about your medical problem and they know the reason for why you're this, so try your best and we are going to..."

"What!?"Storme practically yelled making the Hokage plug his ear and Danyelle nearly fall over. "Speak up! This isn't the whisper game you know!"

The head leaders of the clans and the rest of them were just staring...already putting Storm into the loud and obnoxious category.

"Will you pipe down. Don't you see we're getting ready for our tests?" Danyelle yelled back at her getting annoyed. Easily angered and makes simplest statements all the time category.

"Whatever. Give those stupid crackers to me!"

"Hell no!! They're mine! Go get your own."

I'm to destroy them not eat them! Now Give them up!!" Storm tackled Danyelle to the ground and they started to fight over the animal crackers. The Hokage just stood back and watched, while the girls fought, with the rest. The animal crackers flew away some where and girls started punching, kicking, and anything else. The Fourth had the jump back the audience so he wouldn't get hurt when they came for him. He heard a slight chuckle come from his right and looked over. Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan, was staring out at the girls fight and was smirking, "I thought they were just being stupid and didn't know how to act right, but I see it was just an illusion that you made us think that way."

"That was a very good plan to fool us at first, Hokage." Hiashi said finishing Fugaku's sentence. The fourth just nodded his head and agreed that he had planned it. But on the inside his nerves were going crazy. _'You both better not screw this up for me or worse...yourselves.'_

Later after the girls blow off the steam over them fighting over animal crackers, they realize that their audience thinks that they are actually fighting to show off their abilities like they were supposed to. Danyelle gives a slight signal and the girls then fight even harder. The Hokage caught a glimpse of what they were going to do just by seeing the slight gleam in Danyelle's eyes before she turned back to face her friend. He smirked knowing that it was finally going to get somewhere.

The girls started running faster, punching and kicking harder. When it was getting close to where they would stop for a short rest so they could regain some strength, Danyelle punched Storm into the air across the field. She teleported behind Storm and got ready to knee her in the back, but then the brunette flicked her body around and stopped Danyelle's kick with her arms and swung her leg as hard as she could, hitting the raven-haired girl in the side of the head sending her back towards to group and did th same thing as Danyelle, but this time being successful in the kick because Danyelle was still stunned by the first kick. Instead of flying across the field Danyelle went into the air and by the time she opened her eyes, Storm's foot came down from the side and she went crashing back down to the planet. Making chunks of ground six feet and larger break up and stick upwards from the ground.

Everyone stood shocked, surprised and amazed at both girls power. They then saw Storm gracefully land on one of the mounds of dirt in front of them and jump down to help Danyelle out from her spot in the dirt. Once the girls got out of the hole they dropped to ground breathing...almost normally. The medic nins that were there, ran up to them to stop healing them so they would be better. Then almost enthusiastically Danyelle shouted, "So, what'd ya think so far?!"

The Hokage was running his hand across his throat signaling that she shouldn't ask that. The others just smirked or smiled and said either 'so far so good', or 'it was alright'. Danyelle sighed in defeat.

"Hn, you idiot. You know they won't give their true FULL answer until the very end." Storm said knowingly.

"Shut up." Danyelle grumbled back.

After a couple of hours later the girls had shown them their abilities with their jutsu and the medic nin didn't really need to come to the aide of the girls since their fight. Which impressed the ninja very much and made some jealous and even ask if they came from a different village. The Hokages response was what he had told them earlier about them just being brought into the village.

Now it was time for the girls to show them how their throwing skills were and right away Storm said that she had no talent for aiming with little metal objects and throwing them precisely at a target. Danyelle broke out laughing and fell on the ground saying something about being stupid and still hadn't figured it out. Storme was glaring at her the whole time and when Danyelle regained full composure, she kicked her in the stomach. The Hokage stopped them before they could go any further, and Hokage mentioned something about being good with a bow arrow and kill something at a very lengthy distance.

Danyelle showed off her skills and everyone was deeply impressed, except Storm who was just not into it today. When it was Storm's turn, some of the clans started to ask about the bow and it being fully metal, and how she shouldn't be able to pull back the thing to fire it. This also got the Hokage's attention since he never really payed any mind to it. Storm sighed and seeing her struggle Danyelle blurted out the whole concept of it so Storm wouldn't lose focus.

"Yes, it is made fully out of metal but, she explained to me in a very complicated way, that she sends chakra into bow, allowing her to draw back the metal string, and fire the arrow to which she could put into to make it cut through the air easier and quieter or just to let it fire off the bow faster, making it impossible to see if it flew past you. Also to make it do that she changes her chakra so it's different from one another and when she puts the two together they make a reaction causing it to fly faster than a normal arrow with a normal bow."

"But how does the draw string work if it's all metal?" Someone asked.

"It...it's kind of hard to explain, but the best way I can say it is that it's like she's heating up the draw string with her chakra to make it flexible and moving some of the molecules around with her chakra, making it like how a regular bow would be. And plus it's a lot cooler to have a metal bow than a wooden one." They all chuckled and then Danyelle turned to her friend and saw that she had slightly mouthed the words 'Thank You'. She nodded back and stepped behind her so she could do whatever she was going to do.

Storm brought the bow and arrow up and aimed it at the target that Danyelle was first throwing at and right as she started to release the metal string, "BOO!!" The arrow completely missed the target and she nearly fell over. Storm heard Danyelle laughing and her eyebrow twitched. She grabbed another arrow from its holder on her back, put it on, turned towards Danyelle with the string drawn back and aimed straight for her head and yelled, "I'M GOING KILL YOU!!" Chakra went straight into the arrow and she let go of the arrow and it went straight for Danyelle. Danyelle moved at the last second and it the ground and then exploded.

Once the smoke cleared everyone had on a 'Holy-Shit' face. Danyelle was on the ground staring at the crater, not but and inch from her. It was about eight feet wide and three feet deep with that measly little arrow still in the middle of it. Storm then turned back around and shot five arrows one after another and hit all the targets that Danyelle hit in less than five seconds. She then drew back the bow one more time and hit a little can off of a tree branch that was at least ten hundred yards away and no one knew there was can there until they heard a little _'PING'_ from the can being hit.

Everyone still had their 'Holy-Shit' face on at the time. Storm stalked off and Danyelle shortly followed after saying that she would be right back with PMSing bitch. Still frozen.

Danyelle finally caught up with Storm and saw that she was ordering some dumplings from a stand. She smirked and and said, "You know those things will go straight to your hips, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I could care less at the moment so...oh I got you some, here." Storme handed a stick with three dumplings on it and she gladly took it and headed back to the field. They through away their sticks before they got there and when they arrived Danyelle blurted out, "I found by the dumpling stand. She was eatin'."

"Thanks." The girl said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Danyelle said the same amount of sarcasim.

They just stared at the girls,** (A/N- There's a lot of staring in here.)**, and then the Hokage cleared his throat and said, "Well that was all that was planned for you to see, but I think they have some thing to show you that you might think is to there abilities...hopefully." The Hokage mumbled the last part to himself. The girls stared for a moment then looked at each other, "Oh!! That!" The two sister-like-friends said in unison.

"You want to go first or should I?" Danyelle asked her fidgety friend.

"Well...I guess I'll go since...you know the reason." Danyelle nodded and let the brunette by. She walked up to the about ten feet away from the group and took a deep breath and let her eyes for a second then she yelled, "Awai Bahuka no jutsu!!" She leaned back and brought her right index finger to her lips and let the nail touch slightly and then swung her arm back out and to the side and a little white dot could be seen or rather just glimpsed at, go across the field and into the tree where not even a second later it exploded and there was a big bright flash come from the trees and then a hurricane type wind blast by nearly knocking over everyone except for Danyelle and Storm. Who had used chakra to keep them on the ground. The wind was gone the second after it hit them and the clans stared in awe at her power. A chuckle could be heard from the raven-haired girl and she then walked up behind Storm to take her turn.

_This should be interesting to see. Because I know how much she likes playing with fire. Let's just hope that Danyelle doesn't burn the whole forest down. Oh wait, her special attack isn't the fire one it's...it's that mind thing I told her about for her idea. I'm such a dumbass. Ugh!!_

"Storm..Can you assist me in this?" Danyelle asked. Storm took a step back and smiled nervously saying, "How about I make a clone? That'll be better."

"Whatever works." Storm then made a shadow clone to everyones surprise. _'I knew I shouldn't have gave them permission to go through our most protected stuff.'_ The Hokage thought to himself, his eye brow twitching. _Twitch Twitch._ The clone stood only a few feet from Danyelle and she closed her eyes and then reopened them slowly, then fully with a snap. Her eyes were silver and and you could almost feel her chakra if it wasn't for that she just then closed her closed eyes and the clone screamed and then poofed away.

"What happened?" asked the Hokage.

"Simple. I pulled the clones mind into my head and with the many voices in my voices, they ripped her to shreds causing her mind to break and killing her instantly. Mainly my opponents don't need to look into my eyes directly so I can kill or torture them. However you want to put it. Just as long as I can see their eyes, my jutsu has good effect." They just nodded their heads stiffly, still uncertain but got the idea.

"Well, my guess at what level they are at is that both girls should be ANBU. They have some some skills that would be useful." Tsume Inuzuka said.

"Yes, they do have some skills. But seem to be in Jonin rang for my liking." Shibi Aburame interjected.

"Still, one of them should be at ANBU, I would have to say that Storm would fit for it. Danyelle could use a little more training." Said someone else.

"Storm, should be the having training she doesn't even know how to throw shuriken." Another said and Storm ground her teeth.

"Yes, we should send Storm to training and Danyelle into ANBU." Danyelle was now forcefully tying to pin her best friend down so she wouldn't go and rip someone's head off.

"Alright, alright. I get the point. But seeing how I'm Hokage I'll chose where they go. But for now we appreciate that you all took time off to come see them. I'll send you all a notice of what they'll be doing once I've figured it out." Arashi's brother mentioned and then everyone started to leave except the Hokage, Sai, Kakashi, Genma, and the rest of the group.

"Well once I've figured it out I'll let you know." The fourth nodded and then walked off back to the Hokage Tower.

"You..Both..WERE AWESOME!!" Genma shouted and then ran up to the girls and gave them a hug. Which resulted in him being thrown back and being yelled at for being a perv.

"Would like some lunch?" Arashi asked and both girls agreed and then ran off to the one place where they sold the best ramen in the village.

* * *

Alright!! AmaneRose here. I had to take over because my friend wouldn't finish that chapter for me. That lazy bitch. (shakes head)

Anyway please review!!!


End file.
